moridafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This timeline displays all the events that occur on Morida. This timeline may contain information that is not known to any person on Morida, and as such, may contain information not stated in any stories. Date Syntax Time is written as MM.DD.YYYYS. *MM is the month number. *DD is the day number. *YYYYY is the Season number. *S is: **Summer. **Winter. **Neither. Before the 1st Era ca. 30,000 B1E *(Sephanism) Amaroks, Raphnocs, and Dragons have existed for 50,000 years and were the only species to use Senvis. *Sephans and Humans emerge, living in small nomadic tribes. Human tribes often fought each other to settle disputes, however, tribes would ally with others against Sephan tribes. Sephan tribes often diplomatically resolved disputes among each other and primarily fought Human tribes. *Sephans and Humans both formed tools and used fire to their advantage. ca. 25,000 B1E *(Sephanism) A war between Amaroks, Raphnocs, and Dragons occurred called the War of the Gods. It is said that this war provided other species the ability to use Senvis due to the blood of the giant creatures coating the Earth and spreading Senvis. *(Sephanism) Only one Amarok, one Raphnoc, and one Dragon remain in the world. The three are immortal through Senvis and form the three gods of Sephanism. ca. 10,000 B1E *Most of the inhabitable parts of Morida are occupied by Humans and Sephans. 1st Era - The Sephan Era This Era lasts 2022 Seasons. The first Season in this era is Summer, and is designated 0001S. The last Season in this era is Winter, and is designated 1011W. The start of this era is marked with the beginning of civilization, after the discovery of agriculture. Civilizations were not states, rather they contained multiple states with similar cultures as well as political and social systems. ca. 0001S - 0049W *A large Sephan civilization, called Anaros, is formed. *A large Human civilization, called Kovidin, is formed. ca. 0050S - 0150W *A large Sephan civilization, called Kiran, is founded. It includes the major cities of Ersad, Rokm, Soreg, Asu, Vedro, Galri, and Medri. *A large Human civilization, called Esidran, is formed. ca. 0410S *The Empire of Ersad emerges. 2nd Era - The Obnirian Era This Era lasts 3523 Seasons. The first Season in this era is Summer, and is designated 01015S. The last Season in this era is Summer, and is designated 2777S. The start of this era is marked with the discovery of Obnirian and the resulting intensified rivalry between Humans and Sephans. 2623S *06.22: The War of the Unknown Son begins. 2623W *03.17: The War of the Unknown Son ends. 3rd Era - The Storm Era This era lasts an unknown amount of time. The first Season in this era is neither Summer nor Winter, and is designated 2777N. The last Season in this era is unknown. The start of this era is marked with the beginning and end of The Storm. It is the only Era to start at the exact beginning of a Season, due to The Storm ending 2777S prematurely. 2777N *01.01: The Storm begins and encompasses Fersula. *01.15 (estimated): The Storm encompasses Avalri. *02.10 (estimated): The Storm encompasses Selos. *03.01 (estimated): The Storm encompasses Prilos. At this point, most of the world is covered by The Storm. *03.30 (estimated): The Storm dissipates in Fersula. *04.15 (estimated): The Storm dissipates in Avali and Selos. *04.25 (estimated): The Storm dissipates in Prilos. 2777W - The Eternal Winter This season is considered one of the most brutal winters and lasts for 31 months. Records state that standing water from The Storm froze, creating icy tundras all over Morida. *01.23 (estimated): (The Three) The Three are last seen departing from the Dragon's Mouth. 2778S - The Bleeding Summer